


Die a Little

by Miryel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Morte - Freeform, Oneshot, Rabbia, attacco dei giganti, attack on titan - Freeform, dolore, elaborazione del lutto, jeanmarco, lutto, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, vuoto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Lo ha visto lì, inerme, e l’unica cosa che è riuscito a fare è stato muovere le gambe e scappare via. Scappare dalla paura, dal gelo che lo rincorre; scappa dalla sua tristezza, dalla sua solitudine, dalla sua paura. Scappa e il terreno sotto ai piedi pare sbriciolarsi dietro di lui, e quel vuoto che vuole inghiottirlo quasi lo raggiunge, e quasi vorrebbe caderci dentro.È un abisso nero come carbone, un muro profondo e spigoloso che lo vuole tutto per sé.E Jean corre, corre, corre. Fugge via e non sa dove andare.[ Jean x Marco - Post!Episode13 - Angst/introspettivo ]
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein





	Die a Little

_ «All you gotta do is die a little, die a little  
_ _ Die a little to survive  
_ _ Help me take my precious time  
_ _ All you gotta do is cry a little, cry a little  
_ _ Cry a little to be fine  
_ _ Help me figure out my mind» _ _  
_ **Die a Little - Yungblud**

  
  


Corre. Corre a perdifiato. 

Lo ha visto lì, inerme, e l’unica cosa che è riuscito a fare è stato muovere le gambe e scappare via. Scappare dalla paura, dal gelo che lo rincorre; scappa dalla sua tristezza, dalla sua solitudine, dalla sua paura. Scappa e il terreno sotto ai piedi pare sbriciolarsi dietro di lui, e quel vuoto che vuole inghiottirlo quasi lo raggiunge, e quasi vorrebbe caderci dentro. 

È un abisso nero come carbone, un muro profondo e spigoloso che lo vuole tutto per sé.

E Jean corre, corre, corre. Fugge via e non sa dove andare. 

Ha il petto vuoto, manca un pezzo importante. Quello che gli dà vita, che pulsa di sangue marcio e le cui vene che gli danno vita sono state strappate avidamente dall’oblio della propria anima spenta. 

No. Jean, un cuore, non l’ha mai avuto. Non davvero. Ne è certo.

Lo sa, perché Marco aveva preso il posto di quel cuore, e poi il resto del mondo, quello al di fuori del suo – del loro, glielo ha portato via. 

Conta i passi che lo separano dal nulla. Li conta.

«Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque… sessanta, settanta, ottanta… cento, duecento, trecento.» 

È un conto che andrebbe fatto alla rovescia, per sancire la sua fine; il momento in cui quel corpo che corre, che pulsa, che vive ancora, si spegnerà.

Si accascia a terra; le ginocchia cozzano rumorosamente contro il tufo ruvido della pavimentazione della città. Il sole si nasconde dietro nuvole opache; la luce filtra pallida e lo rende ancora più sfocato – si sta cancellando. Sta svanendo. Jean non c’è più, c’è solo dolore. Si piega in avanti e la fronte tocca il pavimento. Stringe i pugni e non sa vivere più; forse non l’ha mai saputo fare. 

E mentre tutto se ne va al di fuori e diventa estraneo, dentro il dolore esplode e lo annichilisce, gli toglie il fiato, gli fa scoppiare la testa. 

Niente ha più senso, niente lo ha mai avuto. La morte è una compagna inseparabile, pronta a colpire ogni volta che un Gigante gli passa accanto. Eppure è ancora lì, ad attendere che lei, un giorno, lo prenda per mano e gli mostri un’altra via.

Come ha fatto con Marco; come ha fatto con il suo cuore. 

Si è portata via l’unico motivo per il quale combatteva ancora; si è portata via l’unica ragione per non crollare più. 

Si è portata via una galassia di stelle infuocate, ognuna di loro tatuata sul viso lentigginoso di Marco, il cui sorriso era il sole e la cui morte è stata la fine del mondo.

No. Non del mondo. 

Del  _ suo _ mondo. 

**Fine**


End file.
